ATLA: 2012
by sergeant peace
Summary: the Avatar has not come for over 1000 years, now bending is illegal, any one suspected is killed, the small resistance that has fought to try and keep bending alive is slowly dying out, there only hope, a young airbender who is thrusted into this war head first.
1. Chapter 1

Aang sat alone at a table in the lunchroom, "another boring lunch day." He muttered, looking at all the people laughing and having a good time, he never knew what that was like, no one ever wanted to be friends with the bald headed monk-kid, who was so weird, he picked up his tray and walked over to the trashcan to dump it, then walked outside, so many people were bustling around, trying to get from one class to another, Aang started walking towards the front doors of the main school building, someone threw a large rock at Aang but right before it hit him it suddenly changed direction.

"What the hell?" the guy who threw it said looking around.

"Not nice to throw things," a soft voice said, the guy turned around and saw a small petite girl right behind him, her hair reaching down to the middle of her back, she didn't have on any shoes and she was looking down at the ground.

"And who the hell are you?"

"What's it to you?" she asked

He took a long look at her, and then realized something, "HA! Your blind!" he said, "bet you can't tell how many fingers I'm holding up!"

"Ha-ha," she said dryly, "haven't heard that before douche."

Aang looked over and listened.

"What did you just call me!" he shouted.

"You deaf too dumbass?" she asked, not looking up.

"Why you little…" he started.

* * *

On top of the building, two people (a guy and a girl) were looking across the city, "we got a perfect shot from here." The guy said, "Put a sniper here, one shot and the presidents gone."

"Sokka, you know they'll probably have security here." The girl said, "and just killing him won't solve our problems."

"I know Katara, but it's the best idea we have right now,"

Katara was about to say something when she looked into the school yard, "oh no…" she muttered, "someone's' making fun of Toph."

"She can take care of herself." Sokka said, then realized how bad it was, "oh no." he looked over in time to see a guy run at her, his fist ready, then suddenly disappear as Toph stomped her foot on the ground and a block of earth shot up and made the guy fly into the air.

"SHE'S A BENDER!" Someone screamed in terror, and everyone started running, sirens sounded and guards from the school ran out.

"We have to move now!" Sokka shouted, Katara jumped off the top of the ceiling and landed gracefully, she pulled the top off of a pack on her side and water came out, she made it go around her head then she threw it at the guards, as she did she let out a hard breath, turning the water into ice, freezing the guards there.

"Show off." Sokka muttered, climbing down.

"We got two benders at the high school!" a guard shouted as more ran out, "subdue them!"

"Toph why are you down here!" Katara shouted.

"I was having fun Sugar Queen." She said, trying to keep the guards back.

"Well thanks to you now we have to leave!" she shouted, then looked over and saw Aang standing they're watching them, _why doesn't he run? _She thought, then shook out of her thoughts as a car came by, "Get in!" Sokka shouted, Toph jumped into the back and Katara got into the passenger seat, the guards ran at the car but Sokka's window rolled down and he fired a pistol at them, making them fall back, Sokka peeled out and roared down the street.

"Follow them!" one of the guards shouted.

Aang watched them run after the car in a futile effort to catch up.

"Hey kid!" one shouted walking over to him, the courtyard was a wreck, the ground was uneven in many places and a huge block of stone was jutting out of the ground, "get inside! Wouldn't want those benders to get you."

Aang looked at him then nodded, he walked in and looked around, everyone had deserted the hallways, he looked down and saw a wrapper on the floor, he did a few movements with his hand and a small tornado lifted the wrapper up from the floor, he made it fly into the trashcan and he walked away, _I'm not the only bender… _he thought.

* * *

Aang walked into his simple home, "Gyatso!" he shouted, "I'm home."

"Ah Aang," Gyatso said walking out, the old man was dressed in a business suit, "are you ready for todays lesson?'

"Um…no…I have to ask you something…"

'And what is that Aang?"

"Are their other benders?"

Gyatso looked at him, "I suppose so, I don't think we're the only ones, why?"

"I saw two today." He said, "They were attacked by the guards at school…"

Gyatso looked at him, 'what were they doing?"

"One was just defending herself! The other came to help her."

Gyatso nodded, "self defense." He said, "always good." He walked into the kitchen, "so what did they bend?"

"Well one was a little blind girl," Aang said, "she was an earthbender…and looked like a pretty good at it too, the other girl was a water bender."

He nodded and was about to ask another question when a knock came on the door, "go into your room Aang." He said calmly, "I have business to take care of."

Aang nodded and ran into his room as the door opened.

"Gyatso." A cruel voice said, "I have some business with you."

"Ozai," he said, "what does the Presidents dog need with me?'

"Information." Ozai said walking over, "as I'm sure you heard from your…son… there was an attack on the school today, two benders trashed the school yard."

"He told me of this, though he said it was in self defense."

"Well I don't care, " Ozai said, "a bender is a bender, and I know you've had dealings with them before, where are they?"

"I do not know," Gyatso said, "I haven't known of their whereabouts for years."

"I know you know where they are old man." He growled.

"But that's the thing, I don't."

"Now listen here." Ozai snarled, "if you are keeping information from me then I am obliged to take you in.'

"I have no information to keep from you." He said, 'now if you would please leave? It is almost time for dinner."

"I will be watching you Gyatso," he growled, "so watch your back." He turned around and walked out.

Gyatso sighed and walked to Aang's room, _it is time to tell him._

* * *

"What is wrong with you!" Katara shouted at Toph, "you could've gotten us all arrested!"

"I was searching for new talent," Toph said nonchalantly, "I was hoping to find a bender."

"In this town?" Sokka asked. "Most have already been killed, the ones who haven't are allied with the president."

Apparently not all." Toph mumbled.

"What?" Katara asked.

"One of the kids, he didn't run when he saw the bending."

"How do you know."

'I felt him bending something…I think it was trash."

"Ha-ha Toph." Katara said, thinking she was messing with her.

"I'm serious, I could feel him bending, and it wasn't the ground, or water, I felt a gust of wind…like a tornado or something was picking up the trash."

Katara looked at her stunned, "did you say a tornado? Like out of dirt or something?'

"No, air." Toph said.

"An airbender?" Sokka asked, cleaning his gun, "those guy's are extinct."

"Well we have to make sure, so Toph tomorrow go back to that high school and find the kid."

"How? They'll remember me." Toph said, "It's hard to forget me."

"But it's easy to meet someone who looks completely different," Katara said looking at her.

"...What are you thinking?"

* * *

Aang looked up as Gyatso walked in, "why was Mr. Agni here?" Aang asked.

"No reason Aang." He said, then sat down beside Aang, "Aang, there is something I must tell you."

"What is it Gyatso?"

"You are more then just an ordinary airbender." Gyatso said, "as I'm sure you remember, me and you are the last airbenders'."

"Yes I remember." Aang said.

"Well, the Avatar, you remember the avatar from the history scrolls I showed you, was a firebender, and the next in the cycle is airbending."

"…What are you saying Gyatso?"

"I'm saying you are the Avatar.'

"I'm only a sixteen year old boy! There's no way I'm the Avatar." Aang said disbelieving.

"You are Aang, that is why I have you keep your secret so well."

Aang looked down at the floor, _I'm the Avatar? But how? There's people who are a lot better then me…_

"I know this is hard to take in Aang, I'll let you sleep on it." Gyatso stood up and walked out.

Aang laid down and looked at the ceiling. _I'm screwed…_

* * *

Aang walked into school the next day, his face downcast.

"Aang." He heard someone say and he turned around, seeing one of his only friends.

"Hey Zuko." He muttered.

"You look like shit," Zuko said looking at Aang's face, "long night?"

"Yeah…" he said, he and Zuko weren't exactly the best of friends, but they were two outcasts that just looked out for each other, Aang the outcast because of his Monk background, Zuko because of his scar, three long scratches start from a point right above his eye, one goes up and into his long shaggy hair, the other two go down, one through his eye and down to the corner of his mouth, the other down his cheek and onto his neck.

"What were you doing last night?" Zuko asked.

"Just…you know meditating." Aang said.

Zuko looked around, "you were practicing Airbending weren't you." He asked softly.

Aang nodded, Zuko was one of the only people who knew his secret, which pretty much made Zuko his best friend.

"Well it won't be a long day today, it's cut short because of the attack yesterday."

Aang nodded, then looked down the hall and saw someone that made him stop in his tracks, he saw a girl walk down the hall, pale skin, grey eyes and short hair, even though her hair was shorter and she was wearing different clothes then the ones she had on yesterday, and wearing shoes, but he knew who it was.

It was the earthbender girl.

"Aang you alright?" Zuko asked.

"Uh…yeah…hey Zuko I'll catch up with you at lunch…I gotta go find something out." He started walking away from Zuko.

"…Alright…" he said, then turned and walked away, "I saw the girl too…" he muttered, "she's pretty cute Aang, good luck to you."

Aang didn't hear him, he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and punched him, making him hit the ground.

"Oh…sorry…" she said sheepishly then helped him up, "just don't sneak up on me like that.

"Yeah, sorry about scaring you."

"I wasn't scared!" she said indignantly, "I was just surprised."

Aang shrugged it off, "what's your name?"

"Toph Bei fong."

"Oh…weren't you here yesterday?"

Toph thought about it, "nope." She said, "This is my first day."

"Are you sure? I coulda sworn I saw you in the schoolyard yesterday."

Toph nervously looked around, _is my cover blown? _She thought.

Aang saw the nervousness and smiled a little, "I guess I was wrong." He said.

She smiled _fooled him! _"Well do you think you can help me to my next class?" She asked, "I have all the same classes as you." _Not completely obvious that I'm lying._

_This girl is funny, _Aang thought to himself, trying not to laugh, 'alright, come on." He said.

As they walked three guys pushed Aang into the locker, making him fall and knock over the trashcan, "Freak!" one said and they laughed.

"Assholes." Toph said glaring in their direction."

"It's alright, I'm fine." Aang said standing up.

"How can you take that? If I were you I would've kicked their asses."

"Yeah, I jump in, no one is going to help me, I'm not exactly well liked around here."

"Well that's just not right." Toph said helping him up and putting the trash back.

"Well I'm used to it." Aang said.

Toph heard someone behind her muttering about something, she turned around, "If your going to talk shit about me say it to my face bitch." She shouted, making the girl look at her, "excuse me?" she asked.

"I heard what you said," she said angrily, "calling me a stupid bitch."

"Why that's…totally true." she said with a sneer.

"I'm going to rearrange your face." She growled.

Aang pulled her back, "Don't fight," he whispered, "especially not with her.'

"You should listen to your boyfriend newb." She said.

"We're not going out!" Aang and Toph said in unison.

"Oh how cute," she said with a laugh and her and her friends walked down the hall, Toph kicked the ground softly and the ground came up slightly, tripping the three, with the girl landing in the trashcan, Toph smirked and put the shifted ground back to it's original place.

"Don't mess with her," Aang said pulling her away from the scene as people ran over, ether to help the girls or laugh, "she's the meanest girl in school."

"And what's this bitches name?" Toph asked.

"Azula," Aang said shuttering, "she makes it her personal business to mess with everyone."

Toph shrugged, "she needs to learn humility," she said, "so what class are we going to?'

"Actually it's time for lunch," Aang said, "follow me and I'll show you…I mean I'll lead you to the lunch room."

Toph smiled a little and followed him, "so…what's fun to do around here?" she asked as the two walked to the lunchroom, everyone had already gotten to the lunchroom or to whatever restaurant they were going to.

"Well nothing much, the attack yesterday was the most exiting thing for a while," Aang said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean there's no benders around anymore so two showing up is pretty big, especially when they're that powerful."

"Oh they were powerful?" Toph asked, with a small smirk, "I heard about it a little bit today, how the earthbender was awesome, they said she was the best bender ever."

"Oh she was alright," Aang said, seeing a chance to trip Toph up, "But she was far from being the best."

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"Her form was really sloppy, more like someone who was too bored to try."

"I heard her form was great," Toph muttered, clenching her fists.

"No it was sloppy," Aang said smiling a little, "and also she didn't really do anything except move up a rock wall, if you ask me, she wasn't even trying."

"I WAS TOO TRYING!" Toph shouted, and then covered her mouth, _crap._

"I knew it!" Aang said excitedly, "I knew you were the earthbender from yesterday!"

"I'm…okay I am…so what are you going to do now? Turn me in?" she asked, her arms crossed.

"Why would I do that?" Aang asked,

"Oh I don't know," Toph, said, "you get money for turning in Benders."

"Well I have two reasons for not turning you in, one. I'm a bender too, so I would be signing my own death sentence since you would turn me in too."

"True," Toph said, "and what's your second reason."

Aang thought about it, 'I don't liking sending pretty girls to Jail." He said with a grin.

Toph blushed a little, "So you're a bender?" she asked, "what is your element?"

"Air," he said, "I'm pretty good too."

"Oh really? Show me."

Aang looked around nervously, "follow me." He said, taking her hand and dragging her around the school, into a secluded part of the parking lot, "right here there are no camera's, and it's hard for anyone to see." He said, "Now stand right there," he walked back and took a stance, then performed a simple airbending move, making the wind move around them in a small mini tornado then disbanding it.

"Wow," Toph said smirking, "a gust of wind, so scary.'

"You'd be surprised how powerful it could be." Aang said.

"Yeah I'm sure, now step back and watch some great bending," she stomped her foot on the ground and a block of stone came up, she brought her arm up quickly, making it fly out of the ground, she moved her hands around until the block of rock crushed down to the size of a small rock and let it drop, "try that!"

"I can't," Aang said, _at least not yet._

Toph's stomach growled, "how about lets go get some food now," she said, "I'm hungry.'

"Sure," Aang said, the two walked out of the parking lot, from behind a wall Azula leaned against it smirking, "well, the freak and his girlfriend are benders," she pulled out her cellphone and started dialing a number, "looks like the police are doing a surprise check tomorrow." She said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang walked beside Toph it was over two weeks since the blind girl had shown up and the two had become fast friends. "So…what are you doing in the city?" Aang asked, "I mean, not many benders are here now."

"Oh you know, just sight seeing." Toph said, "Wanted to see the place."

Aang nodded, "so your totally blind?'

"Yep," Toph said, "But I can sense the vibrations people and things make, so don't try any funny business."

"I wasn't going to do anything," Aang said, "I was just curious."

Toph nodded, "so how come no one really likes you around here?"

"I'm still the new kid who is also a peace loving monk." Aang said, "That's their excuse anyway."

"So you weren't originally from here?"

"No, I used to live in the ruins of the old Air temples," Aang said, "You'd be surprised how much knowledge is still there."

Toph nodded.

"So what about you? Where were you originally from?"

She stopped in her tracks, "no where particular." She muttered.

Before Aang could say anything he heard someone call his name, he turned around and saw Zuko walking towards him.

"Hey Zuko." He said.

Zuko nodded to him, and motioned him to follow, they walked a little ways away "There's rumor that the police are doing a check on the students tomorrow," Zuko said, "since they got a tip about benders in the school, and the principals still mad about his car ending up on top of a boulder."

"Better on top of it then under it," Aang said.

Toph chuckled to herself; _knew someone would appreciate that joke._

"Do you know anything about this Aang?"

"Nope." Aang said, "didn't do anything."

Zuko stared hard at him, "well be careful, I don't know if you'll be able to escape this time." Zuko turned and walked away.

"Thanks Zuko!" Aang shouted.

"What was wrong with that guy?" Toph asked.

"Nothing, he's just serious about keeping me out of jail."

Toph nodded, "so there's a dance coming up…who do you think your going to take?"

"Probably no one," Aang said, "I don't like asking girls out…and there's no one that I really like."

"Oh…" Toph muttered.

"What's wrong?"

Nothing Aang," Toph grumbled, "well I better get going Aang," she said, "the sugar queen might have a heart attack if I'm late." she turned and left.

"See you tomorrow Toph!" Aang said waving.

"See ya twinkle toes." She muttered.

Aang smiled and started walking, and it wasn't long before he crashed into someone, "oh sorry." He sad looking at the man he crashed into, when he realized who it was his breath caught in his throat.

"Not a problem, young Aang." Ozai said, "I wouldn't have been looking where I was going if I saw a pretty girl."

"Uh…uh…hehe…"

"And you are just the person that I wanted to talk to."

"Well I can't talk right now I gotta get back home, Gyatso's probably waiting for me." Aang said quickly.

"Get back here monk." Ozai growled with a cold tone.

Aang stopped and slowly turned around.

"As you know, there have been a few attacks on the school." Ozai said, "do you have any knowledge as to who did it?'

"No sir." Aang said quickly.

Ozai walked around Aang, studying him, looking for any traces of fear.

Aang stood completely still, not letting a single thing betray him.

"Alright Aang," Ozai said, 'just be careful…wouldn't want you to be a victim to the Benders."

* * *

Toph threw clothes out of her closet, every now and then holding one and running her hand over it, and then throwing it away in an angry fit, "come on…" she grumbled.

"Toph I…whoa…" Katara said coming in and finding Toph's room a mess, "you know we're just renting this place right?"

"Yes," Toph said, "it's just my clothes, don't have a heart attack sugar queen."

"What are you looking for Toph?"

"Something cute to wear tomorrow." Toph said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I said, looking for something cute to wear tomorrow."

"Is this about the supposed 'airbender?'" Katara asked.

"He is an airbender," Toph said, "and… I think he's cute.'

"Toph…"

"What?"

"How do you know he's an airbender for sure?" she had asked this before, and always got the same answer.

"He showed me." Toph said, "He made a tornado out of thin air.

"How do you know?"

"Because I felt it go over me, and I felt the vibrations." She picked up something, "Does this top look good?"

Katara hesitated, then smiled, "alright, for one, you're not even holding a top, that's a pair of shorts." She walked over to the closet and pulled something out, "and I think this would look a lot better."

* * *

Aang walked into the School the next day, his eyes wandering around the school fearfully.

"Calm down," Zuko muttered to him, "you look like someone's about to kill you."

"Maybe they are…" Aang said terrified, "I don't know whether the police are going to search the school today, or if Ozai is going to be with them, I know he knows something up, what if he just straight out and arrests me?

"He won't do that.' Zuko said impatiently.

"But what if he does, I can't go to prison, it's cold, and cruel and…beautiful…"

"What?" Zuko asked confused, looking at Aang, but Aang was looking down the hall at someone, Zuko looked too and his jaw nearly dropped, Toph was walking towards them but she was dressed completely different then yesterday, her hair was straightened and brushed out of her eyes with a flower barrette in her hair, she had a little make up on, not too much yet enough to be noticeable, her outfit was especially different, a yellow sun dress with white shoes and a small necklace with a heart around her neck.

"Sup dorks." Toph said to them.

"Toph…" Aang said still dumbfounded, "you look…um…you…um…"

Look different."

"Yeah…" Aang said.

Toph smirked, "that's what I was shooting for."

Zuko cleared his throat, "whelp I better go." He said, "See you two later."

Aang continued to stare at Toph, "so…what's with the sudden change."

"Oh this? I just thought… well… what's wrong with a little change right?

"I think you look very…" Aang searched for the word, "cute.'

Toph smiled a little, and also blushed, "Thanks."

As Toph and Aang talked, Zuko watched from beside the snack machine, "nice to know there's a girl interested in Aang," he muttered, then turned around and grabbed someone and threw them into an empty classroom, 'Now why are you spying on them?" he growled.

"Whoa, calm down hot head!" the girl said, making Zuko falter a little.

"Oh...sorry…I thought…you were spying on them." He said, thinking she was just an ordinary girl.

"I was," she said, 'I wanted to make sure Toph wasn't dressing provocative for some douche like you…no offence"

'Offence taken." Zuko muttered, "Now who are you?"

"Katara," she said, "I'm Toph's…older sister."

Zuko heard the hesitation in her voice, "I doubt it." He muttered, "but I guess it makes sense if you're trying to protect her."

Katara nodded then looked out the window, Zuko looked too, they saw the two teens talking and laughing, then walking down the hallway together towards the lunchroom. "Well look at that." Zuko said.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Katara said, "but I guess she needed to act like a teen sometime."

"What plan?" Zuko asked. Making Katara jump.

"Uh...well…the plan to…uh…"

Zuko looked Katara over and saw water pouches on her sides, "wait…you're a bender aren't you."

As soon as he said this Katara undid the water pouches and hit Zuko into the wall, quickly turning the water to ice and freezing him there with a bewildered look on his face, "sorry," she said, then walked over and melted the ice on his nose, letting him breath, "can't let my cover get blown."

* * *

Toph and Aang sat at the lunchroom together and laughing, "so Toph…" Aang said, "um…do you want to go to the dance with me…" Aang asked, "I mean…you don't have too..."

"Of course I'll go stupid." Toph said, 'sheesh, thought you'd never ask."

Aang smiled, suddenly the doors burst open, "surprise inspection!" someone shouted as police poured into the room.

Toph stood up quickly.

"Calm down Toph," Aang said softly, "they don't have any suspicion of us."

"Toph Bei Fong and Aang Gyatso, please step forward." The head cop shouted.

Toph shook in fear.

Aang stood up and took her hand, "come on," he said, "we'll be fine."

Toph nodded a little and started walking, keeping a tight grip on Aang's hand.

Azula watched the two, smirking to herself

* * *

Aang sat next to Toph inside the office, two guards standing at the door; Toph was softly shaking, beside him, "Don't be scared," Aang whispered to her,

"I'm not scared," she whispered angrily, "your scared."

Aang smiled and intertwined his hand with hers.

Inside the principals office the head of police looked at them, "they just look like two outcasts." He said, "hardly a threat.'

"The tip said they were benders," the principal said, "and I want them, tested."

The officer sighed, and walked out, "you two," he said, "to the school grounds."

Aang and Toph walked out, still holding hands. A few of the students watched, confused as to why Aang would be considered dangerous.

The two teens walked onto the practice field.

"Just to tell you officer Zhao, the boy is a monk." One of the teachers said, 'he knows how to defend himself."

Zhao glared at Aang, "alright," he muttered and snapped his fingers, three

Cops ran out with nightstick

"Toph," Aang whispered, "Stay behind me."

"I can fight." Toph whispered fiercely.

"They don't know that you can see through vibrations," Aang whispered urgently, "can't blow the cover."

Toph groaned but got behind Aang, Aang got into a defensive stance as the three soldiers surrounded him.

Two ran at him and Aang dodged both of them, the third one swung his nightstick at Aang, who swiftly dodged to the side and grabbed his arm, swinging him around and slamming him into another cop, one hit Aang in the back of the shoulder, making him fall a little, but he quickly recovered and hit the cops legs out from under him.

Zhao nodded and four more cops ran out at Aang.

"Four on one isn't fair!" one of the kids shouted.

Two ran at Aang, while the other two ran at Toph, who stood still, shaking not in fear, but in anger that she couldn't do anything.

"Toph!" Aang shouted as the two ran at him, Aang jumped up and kicked one in the chest while punching the other in the face; he landed and ran at the two going towards Toph.

"She's blind! She can't defend herself!" a familiar voice said, making Toph's lip twitch.

Aang slammed into the two and hit them away from Toph, a click made him turn around, two men aimed guns at Aang's chest.

"Well Aang, you've proven yourself to be an ordinary monk." Zhao said, "but your little friend there has yet to be proven."

"She can't do anything!" Aang lied.

"Well then, we'll find out soon." He held his hand up and the men leveled their guns at Aang's chest.

"Aang…" Toph said tense.

"Don't do anything…" Aang whispered, "It's just a bluff."

"Fire!"

The men puled their triggers; before they could make contact with Aang an earth wall shot up and stopped the bullets.

Zhao looked in surprise, behind Aang Toph stood in an earthbender stance, ready to bend again, Zhao smiled, "arrest her."

The cops started moving towards Toph, who threw tried to keep them away with her bending, but they were quickly over powering her.

One got behind her and tried to put cuffs on her until he was blown away by a strong blast of wind, Aang ran to stand by Toph with his hands up and ready.

"They're both bender." Zhao shouted, "kill them both."

"You couldn't give me like a stick so I could swing it around and get lucky?" Toph asked kicking one of the guy's away and encasing another in rock.

"Well I didn't think of that," Aang said, blasting two guy's back.

Three whips of water flew out and slammed into three cops trying to sneak up on them, Katara ran out, standing beside them, "is it too late to join the party?"

"Actually you're a little bit early." Aang said.

"Oh you must be Aang, Toph talks about you all the time." She started doing complicated movements that caused water from a near by fountain to flow out and form several tentacles around her.

Toph blushed, "gee, thanks Sugar queen." Toph muttered, stomping her foot on the ground and sending a few cops into the air.

"There's too many!" Aang said sending a mini tornado at them.

"Toph, make a smoke screen with the dirt, then run towards the school, " Katara said.

"Got it," she said and stomped the ground, sending a thick cloud of dust into the air.

"Run!" Katara shouted, and the trio ran towards the school, running through the halls and into the room that she had frozen Zuko, she looked at the wall where Zuko should be, "he's gone!"

"Who?" Aang asked.

"Some kid that I froze here, he found out I was a bender so I froze him."

"Well it looks like someone melted him out." Toph muttered.

"Who was it that you froze?"

"I don't know, just some kid, shaggy hair, had a scar on one eye.

"You froze my best friend."

"Oh…sorry…"

As they talked a cop snuck up on them, he started pulling out his radio when a blast of fire hit it and melted it, the cop turned around and started to scream until hands clamped down on his neck, the hands caught fire and the guard writhed in pain for a few minutes, then went slack, the man dropped him and ran as Katara, Toph and Aang ran out, "I heard something," Toph said.

Katara walked over to the dead cop, "looks like someone was trying to sneak up on us." Katara said.

"But who killed him?" Aang asked.

"I don't know Aang." Katara said, 'but we gotta get out of here before more show."

Sokka sat alone inside a van across the street asleep, "mmm…Yue don't leave, Katara's asleep she won't walk in…' he mumbled in his sleep, "yeah, right there…"

He was hit upside the head, making him jump up with his gun out.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Oh…sup.

"Lets go," Katara said, "Cops are looking for us."

"How many times are you going to get in trouble!" Sokka grumbled turning on his van, then he saw Aang, "and who is he?"

"Just drive!" Katara said angrily as they got into the van. Sokka put it in drive and sped off down the street, "where we going?" Sokka asked.

"To my house," Aang said, "I need to talk to Gyatso."

'I don't think you have time to talk to your father." Sokka muttered.

'Just do it!"

Sokka sighed, "Why do I get the feeling we're walking into a trap?"

* * *

Aang ran into his house, "Gyatso!" he shouted, "Gyatso!"

"Aang," Gyatso said walking out.

"Gyatso the police found out my secret."

Gyatso calmly walked over to the door and looked out, Katara, Toph, and Sokka stood outside in front, Toph and Katara in their bending stance and Sokka with his rifle ready, 'then there isn't much time." Gyatso said walking into his room, he opened his closet and pulled out a staff, 'Here," he said, "This is an heirloom, a glider that was made by the ancient monks of the air temples."

Aang held it and opened the wings up, "thank you…" Aang said.

Gyatso nodded, "Now, I will hold them off when they get here, you must travel with these people and master the elements."

"Gyatso come with us!" Aang said, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I will be fine Aang, now go!" Gyatso said calmly.

Aang hesitated then nodded, walking out.

"What did Gyatso say?" Katara asked.

"He gave me this staff." Aang said, "Told me to go with you guy's."

Katara nodded and the four ran to the van again, speeding off as cop cars started to arrive.

Gyatso walked out of his house, wearing monk robes.

The cops parked and got out, pointing their guns at the old man, "Gyatso, you are under arrest."

Gyatso watched them carefully.

"Get down on the ground!"

Gyatso got into a fighting stance, watching them all carefully.

'Fire!" the guns went off and Gyatso went into action, he started swirling his arms, making gigantic circles, all around him the air condensed and swirled around him, the bullets flew around him and flowed around him.

"He's a bender!"

Gyatso jumped up and threw his arms wide, sending the bullets back at the cops.

"Get down!" one shouted as the bullets flew back at the cops, killing a few.

Gyatso looked around, then jumped to the side as a blast of fire slammed into where he was not too long ago, Gyatso glared defiantly at a man walking towards him, "I knew you were a bender Ozai, just a traitor caring for nothing but himself."

Ozai smirked, "Gyatso," Ozai said, "you have been found guilty of the crime of bending, the punishment is death."

Gyatso continued to glare at him, "I am not afraid of the fire Ozai." He said.

"Then you are a fool," Ozai said, sending a huge wave of fire at the monk.

Gyatso created a gigantic air bubble around him, as the flames flew around him; Ozai intensified the heat to where Gyatso's skin started to smoke.

"Do you not know that air feeds fire?" Ozai shouted, ending the flames, then went through the movements to create lightning.

Gyatso breath was quick and ragged, he knew he couldn't dodge this lightning; he stood up straight and closed his eyes.

'Meet death monk!" Ozai snarled, sending the lightning at Gyatso with a loud smash of thunder.

* * *

Aang flinched at the clash of thunder, he looked back, seeing a trail of smoke creeping up over the buildings, tears crept up on him and he buried his head in his hands.

Toph put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Aang." She said.

Aang looked at her, and then put his arms around her in a hug.

Toph blushed but put her arms around Aang as the boy cried.

Sokka looked at Aang and sighed, "You know, for the master of all elements I expected him to be stronger," he muttered.

"What do you expect? His caretaker just died." Katara said, "we going back to the apartment?"

"No, the cops will probably be all over there…we're going all the way back to the hideout."

* * *

Azula walked out of the high school, smiling from ear to ear as she walked towards her car.'

"Azula," a voice growled to her.

She turned around, 'oh Zuzu, how is everything."

"I know you're the reason that Aang was discovered." Zuko growled.

"So?" Azula asked boredly, "I saw him and that girl as a threat, and I removed them, you should really be thanking me, that kid was really messing with your image."

"I don't care about my image Azula." Zuko growled, flames sprouting along his knuckles.

Azula narrowed her eyes, 'do you really think you can take me brother?" she asked with icy calmness, she held up two fingers, a flame started up, bright blue, "remember the last time you tried to cross me."

Zuko growled, "I will take you down Azula," he said, "and you won't see it coming." He walked away, "by the way, someone vandalized your car." He turned around and shot a fireball right through her window shield, catching the driver seat on fire, "Might want to get that checked out."


	3. Chapter 3

Aang an Toph were asleep in the back of he car as Sokka drove down the deserted town "can you believe it? The avatar, in the back of my car, he's been the one we've been searching for, for forever!"

"Can it Sokka," Katara whispered, "you didn't even think he was alive until he said he was the avatar.'

"Well it's kinda hard to believe in the avatar when he's been gone for so long."

"Just shut up," Katara said, "once we get back to the hide out we need to take him to Jet."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea,' Sokka muttered, "your boyfriend will probably send him straight to the front lines."

"Shut up, Jet's not like that, he wouldn't send a sixteen year old to the front line."

"Yeah sure." Sokka said.

Katara looked out the window; she suddenly sat up straight, stunned.

"What is it Katara?"

"Nothing…I just thought…I thought I saw the blue spirit…"

Sokka looked at her, "we haven't seen him since the prison break." Sokka said.

"I know…"

"He fell into one of the smoke stacks, I doubt he survived the flames."

"I just said I thought I saw him," Katara said irritated, "for all I know it's just an illusion."

As they drove past the last house, someone stood up straight, the blue spirit mask hiding his features.

* * *

Azula walked into her home, "father! I'm home."

Ozai walked out, "Azula, any news?"

"Well other then Zuko torching my car no."

Ozai looked at her, "he did what?"

"He torched my car then said he was leaving, I'm pretty sure he's going to help the avatar."

Ozai held his forehead in anger, "find him," he growled, "Find him before he ruins everything!"

* * *

Sokka looked out the window, the sun was slowly coming up, "man I've been driving all night," he muttered, then looked at Katara asleep, "like she'd drive, she'd rather sleep and let me do it." He looked ahead and saw a roadblock, "oh shit…Katara wake up!"

Katara shot up, "what?" she asked angrily.

"We got a slight problem."

Katara looked ahead and saw the road block, "oh great.'

On the roadblock, one of the officers pulled up a megaphone, "this is the police, stop the car and get out!"

"Toph…" Katara said, 'you think you can help."

'I have to be outside the car to help, I can't really see the roadblock."

"So we're screwed?'

Something flew over them and landed in the middle of the roadblock, one of the officers ran over to it, "GRENADE!" the grenade exploded and blew the cars off the road, allowing Sokka to pass through.

"Holy hell!" Sokka shouted, a few of the surviving police cars gave chase.

Sokka rolled down the window, "Katara take the wheel!" he shouted, leaning out.

Katara jumped and grabbed the wheel as Sokka pulled his rifle out the back and fired on the police.

The bullets missed by mere inches, the cops slowly gained on them, "we got them now!" one shouted.

Something fell out of the sky and landed on the hood of the police car, the man stood up and looked at the officer, showing the blue spirit mask.

'It's the blue spirit!"

Sokka looked at the man stunned, "No…way…"

The blue spirit pulled out two Dao blades, slashing through the windshield and pulling both of the police officers out, throwing them out of the car, he got in and slammed into the police cruiser next to him, sending it into a field, the one on his left tried to slam him off the road too but the blue spirit pulled out a dagger and threw it into one of the tires, making the cruiser careen off the road.

Sokka got back into the car and looked behind him, seeing the Blue spirit turning down a different road.

Katara looked at him, "I can't believe he's still alive…"

Sokka nodded, his car suddenly started to slow down, "oh don't tell me!" Sokka groaned looking at the dashboard, "the gas tanks empty!"

"I thought you filled it up yesterday!"

"Of course I did! But we've been driving as fast as we can, it's out!" he pulled over to the side of the road and got out," Stupid gas guzzling car!" Sokka shouted kicking it.

Aang got out, "it's alright," Aang said, "there's a gas station not too far from her, maybe two, three miles tops!"

"Oh great, now we just have to push the car there!"

"Or I can go over there with a gas can, fill it up and come back."

"Or we can walk from here," Katara said, "lets face it, if we stick to the main roads then we're done for."

"Yeah, but can't we go down dirt roads in my car!"

"No Sokka!" Katara said, "your cars too easily seen from the air, besides we're not that far from the hideout."

"So how big is this hideout?" Aang asked.

"Don't know, no ones' explored it all yet," Toph said, "I'd guess about fifty three miles wide, but that's just where the people live, no telling about the rest of it."

Aang looked at her confused.

"It's under ground twinkle toes." Toph said.

"Oh…" Aang muttered.

"And it's the best defended place ever." Katara said, "only one way in for non-earthbenders."

"So I can find a master to teach me waterbending?" he asked.

'Of course! They're all over the place down there!" Sokka shouted.

"Yeah, but most aren't masters." Katara reminded Sokka.

"Oh…right…"

"But if you want, I could teach you what I know." Katara said smiling.

Aang gave her a big grin, "of course!"

* * *

Zuko sat in a police cruiser at a farm, waiting.

An SUV pulled up and three guy's got out, "Zuko!" one shouted, "Come on out, no one followed us!"

Zuko got out and looked at them, "Thanks for coming."

"What do you want from us Zuko?" the leader said curtly, "we haven't seen you in three years then suddenly you call us up?"

"I need your help to get into the city Haru."

"Just walk into the damn city, it isn't that hard I mean you're still seen as a non-bender."

"Not that city, I mean The City!" Zuko said angrily

Haru turned pale, "Zuko…they wouldn't let you in, with who your father is and what he does, they would kill you on the spot, no questions asked."

"I don't care," Zuko, growled, "I'm going to the city."

"Why? What's so important?"

"The Avatar is coming to the city, and I'm going to be there to help him."

"The Avatar?" Haru asked disbelieving, "there hasn't been one for over a thousand years.'

' I know," Zuko said, "So I'm going to help him."

Haru sighed, "Fine, I'll help you, but don't expect me to be able to get you in."

Zuko nodded, "just try and do your best."

* * *

'My feet hurt!" Sokka complained.

"Sokka you went through boot camp, almost starved in a firefight, and was forced to do hard labor in a prison work camp, but you can't do a simple hike through the woods!" Katara asked irritated.

"Those other times I had a reason, Boot camp I needed to learn how to fight, I can't exactly find a restaurant in the middle of a firefight, and I was FORCED to do labor."

"Just stop complaining Snoozles." Toph said, "I'm not complaining, why should you."

"Well you're an earthbender, your making the ground move you."

Aang looked down at the small mound of dirt moving her forward, "oh yeah, that's right."

"And Aang's doing that weird…air…bubble thingy."

"It's called an air scooter." Aang said.

"Well I'm still walking Sokka, so quit complaining."

Sokka sighed, "and we left my car behind! My baby…"

"You call that rusted out piece of shit van your baby?" Katara asked.

"It's the only thing I had!"

"It looked kinda like a stoners car." Aang said, "That or a kidnappers van, I kinda freaked out when I saw that red stain in the back."

"My punch spilled when I was teaching Katara how to drive."

"He wasn't a very good teacher." Katara muttered.

"Look can we just all agree that this is a sucky trip?"

"For you maybe." Aang said, 'I'm kinda having fun."

"Of course you are."

Katara reached the top of the hill and looked down, "look a river!"

"Yes!" Aang shouted jumping up in excitement.

Sokka ran down the hill to the water, he fell to his knee's "thank you!" he shouted dramatically and taking a big drink of water.

"Don't drink the river dry Snoozles." Toph said sitting down.

Katara walked into the water and made a sphere of water come out, she brought it up to her mouth and took a drink.

Aang jumped into the water, "so what are you going to teach me first?" he asked.

"Well the way I started was to push and pull the water." Katara said getting out of the water, "so why don't we start with that."

Sokka watched the two benders, "man Aang's catching on pretty quick," he said, watching Aang push and pull the water.

"Really?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, see for you're…sorry."

Toph shook her head, "sometimes, you're such a dumbass."

"Aang you're learning quicker than I did." Katara said astounded.

"I know, it's weird." Aang said.

"I think he's doing better then you did when you started out Katara."

"I wouldn't say that Sokka." Katara muttered.

"I would," Sokka said.

Toph stood up, "there's someone coming." She said.

"Quick everyone hide!" Sokka said and they hid in the bushes.

"Come on Mai! I hear the fish are biting today!"

"I don't really care Ty lee, I really just don't care."

"Come on Mai, you need to be more exited.'

"About what?"

Katara let out a small sigh of relief, 'Mai, Ty Lee." She said walking out.

Mai turned around surprised, "Katara? Why are you here?"

"Long story short, we found the avatar."

Ty Lee looked at her, "the Avatar isn't real silly." She said with a smile.

"Then who's this?" Katara asked pulling Aang out.

"A cute boy that you were hiding from us." Ty Lee said.

Katara shook her head, "Aang can you show them?'

"Sure Katara," he said and got into a stance, suddenly he started bending the air into a sphere and then jumped on top of it, balancing himself, and then he jumped off and pulled a small little stream of water out of the river.

"Well…that covers it." Mai said, "where are you guy's going?"

"Back to the hideout." Katara said.

Mai nodded, "we'll get you there."

"Thank you Mai," Katara said, then turned around, "Toph, Sokka lets go!"

Zuko looked around as he and Haru walked down the tunnel, "how long until we get there."

"Not long Zuko," Haru said, looking around nervously.

"What is it Haru?"

"Nothing," Haru said, "It's just…usually I see the guards by now."

Zuko kept looking around; suddenly the ground underneath him collapsed and sucked him in up to his neck, "what's going on!"

Haru got into a defensive stance, a few medium size boulders flying at him, Haru hit two into the wall and threw another towards the offenders, "what's the meaning of this!"

The earth came up and bound Haru's arms and legs.

Three earthbenders ran out, "Zuko Agni." One said, "you dare show yourself here?"

"What is the meaning of this!" Zuko shouted.

"Your under arrest for treason." He said, he slammed his foot into the ground and Zuko popped up in a stone block.

"You will be tried for your crimes and probably executed." He said, and then smiled, "I'd like to see the execution." The man turned to Haru and broke his bonds, two of the men grabbing his arms

Zuko looked at Haru "you set me up!" he shouted.

"Zuko I swear I didn't!" Haru shouted, struggling against the two guards, "you have to believe me!"


End file.
